Dawn of Defiance
[[Bild:DoD-Logo.jpg|thumb|right|Das Logo von Dawn of Defiance]] Dawn of Defiance ist eine Kampagne zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast, die den Kampf von Bail Organa und seinen Agenten gegen das Galaktische Imperium behandelt. Sie schließt an die Geschehnisse von Die Rache der Sith an und spielt einige Monate danach, wobei zwischen der dritten und vierten Episode ein halbes Jahr liegt. Die gesamte Kampagne, bestehend aus zehn Teilen, steht auf der Webseite von Wizards of the Coast kostenlos zum Download zu Verfügung, der erste Teil wurde Ende 2007 veröffentlicht. Die letzten beiden Teile wurden noch nicht veröffentlicht, sie erscheinen voraussichtlich noch innerhalb dieses Jahres. Die einzelnen Geschichten, auch die beiden letzten, sind in Gamemaster Primer mit all ihren wichtigen Ereignissen noch einmal zusammengefasst. Kapitel The Traitor's Gambit Autor: Rodney Thompson Erscheinungsdatum: November 2007. Handlung: Nur kurze Zeit nach dem Ende der Klonkriege, wird eine Gruppe unabhängiger Sympathisanten der Widerstandsbewegungen gegen das Imperium auf der Sel Zonn Station in ein Gefecht zwischen Maya und dem Sicherheitsdienst des Imperiums verwickelt. Sie übernehmen die Aufgabe Mayas, welche ihr von Bail Organa persönlich übertragen wurde, und verhandeln mit Switch über einen in Karbonit eingefrorenen Agenten des Alderaanischen Sicherheitsdienstes. Mit diesem können sie von Sirona Okeefe nach Alderaan gebracht werden, wo sie im Palast von Alderaan von Organa empfangen werden und sich mit ihm verbünden. Nun in die Angelegenheit verstrickt, werden sie nach Felucia ausgeschickt, um Gilder Varth zu befreien, einen geheimen Informanten. Als dies gelingt, bringen sie ihn in Sicherheit und erfahren mehr über die Pläne des Imperiums. A Wretched Hive Autor: Rodney Thompson Erscheinungsdatum: Dezember 2007. Handlung: Gilder Varth erklärt auf der Resurgence seine Verwicklung in das Sarlacc-Projekt und deckt die Verbindung zu einem Verbrecherlord auf Cato Neimoidia auf, dem Hutten Darga Jiramma Mionne. Als sie dessen Palast in der Stadt Zarra infiltrieren, stoßen die Unterstützer Organas auf die Jedi-Meisterin Denia und erwecken sie aus ihrem Koma. Mit ihrer Hilfe können sie Dargas machtsensitiven Majordomus Igren Demos ausschalten, wobei sie seine Verbindung zu Inquisitor Valin Draco aufdecken. Der Hutt selbst flieht allerdings angesichts einer so mächtigen Jedi-Meisterin nach Bespin, wohin Sirona Okeefe und die Söldner ihre Verfolgung aufnehmen. The Queen of Air and Darkness Autor: Rodney Thompson Erscheinungsdatum: Februar 2008. Handlung: Die Verfolgung des Hutten führt die Gruppe nach Bespin, in die Wolkenstadt, wo Sirona Okeefes Droide RX-13 den Verbrecher lokalisieren kann. Im Royal Casino finden sie heraus, dass ein Sabacc-Turnier geplant ist, an dem sie selbst teilnehmen, um den imperialen Agenten zu identifizieren, der daran teilnimmt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass mit Darga eine Transaktion geplant ist, bei welcher ihm Sklaven ausgehändigt werden sollen, welche er mit einer riesigen Lieferung an Tibanna-Gas bezahlt. Ohne Zweifel steht dies in Zusammenhang mit dem Sarlacc-Projekt. Der Gruppe von Agenten gelingt es, Darga in einem Hangar zu stellen und anschließend, als Valin Draco aufgrund des Fehlschlagens der Transaktion die Vernichtung des Sklavenschiffs befiehlt, kämpfen sie im Scharmützel von Bespin gegen die TIE-Jäger, welche der Inquisitor auf sie ansetzt. Somit retten sie das Leben tausender Sklaven und kehren auf die Resurgence zurück. Echoes of the Jedi Autor: Abel G. Peña, Jean-François Boivin Erscheinungsdatum: April 2008. Handlung: Mehrere Monate vergehen, und während sich Denia der Widerstandsbewegung anschließt, verlässt Sirona Okeefe diese, um ihrer Schmugglerkarriere nachzugehen. Von Denia wird die Gruppe nun erneut zusammengerufen, um weitere Nachforschungen bezüglich des Projekts anzustellen. Die Sklaven, welche sie retteten, gehören einer Spezies an, über die Denia nur sehr wenig weiß, und um mehr darüber herauszufinden und weshalb das Imperium diese Spezies versklavt, schickt sie die Agenten nach Almas, wo einst eine Jedi-Akademie existierte. Sie müssen dort ein Holocron auffinden, welches Denia benötigt. In den Ruinen der Akademie erkennen sie, dass die Dunkle Seite dort äußerst stark ist. Außerdem erkennen sie, dass sie nicht die einzigen sind, die diese Ruinen aufsuchten und müssen sich Valin Draco stellen, dem Inquisitor und einstigen Jedi, den sie allerdings besiegen können. The First to Strike Autor: Owen K.C. Stephens Erscheinungsdatum: Juni 2008. Handlung: Mithilfe des Holocrons gelingt es Denia, die Sklavenspezies aufzuspüren, die sich als Angehörige der Nazren von Nizon herausstellen. Um mehr darüber herauszufinden, reisen die Agenten direkt nach Nizon, finden den Planeten allerdings unter imperialer Besatzung vor. Sie machen eine Widerstandsbewegung der Nazren aus und unterstützen diese, um gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Hierbei müssen sie sich auch gegen Vril Vrakth durchsetzen, einen Kopfgeldjäger, den Valin Draco auf sie ansetzte, der ihre letzte Begegnung überlebt hat. Gemeinsam mit Sartok, dem Anführer der Nazren, befreien sie Sklaven von trandoshanischen Sklaventreibern des Imperiums und retten die Stadt vor der Invasion der Imperialen. The Core of Corruption Autor: Sterling Hershey Erscheinungsdatum: August 2008. Handlung: Die hauptsächliche Errungenschaft der Agenten während ihrer Mission auf Nizan stellt sich als der Hinweis heraus, dass das Sarlacc-Projekt seinen Ursprung auf Coruscant findet. Somit ist dies ihr nächstes Ziel, obgleich es die bestbewachte Welt überhaupt darstellt. Unter den wachsamen Augen des Imperiums, gelingt es ihnen, sich unbeobachtet auf dem Planeten zu bewegen und einen Wolkenkratzer zu entdecken, der noch nicht fertig gestellt wurde. In diesem treffen sie auf die Ingenieure des Sarlacc-Projekts, womit sie ihrem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher kommen. Allerdings stellen sie schnell fest, dass sie der Beobachtung der Inquisitoren nicht entgangen sind, und als diese Sprengkörper im Gebäude zünden, muss die Gruppe von Agenten die Flucht antreten. Dennoch konnten sie die Details über das Sarlacc-Projekt in Erfahrung bringen. Das Imperium ist mit dem Bau eines 12 Kilometer langen Prototyps eines Supersternzerstörers für die Imperiale Flotte beschäftigt. Das Projekt nähert sich bereits dem Ende... A Reckoning of Wraiths Autor: Gary Astleford Erscheinungsdatum: November 2008. Handlung: Nachdem sie Organas Vertraute über die neue Informationslage aufklären, wird die freiwillige Einheit in die unteren Ebenen Coruscants ausgesandt, um dort auf eine Gruppe Verbündeter zu treffen. Beim Treffpunkt angelangt, finden sie diese allerdings nur noch als Leichen vor. Sofort kehren sie in ihren Unterschlupf zurück, nur um dort in eine Falle des Imperiums zu laufen. Sie können sich durchsetzen und zum Hangar entkommen, doch wird dieser von einem AT-AT verteidigt. Von Coruscant entkommen, werden sie von der Resurgence aufgelesen. Valin Draco, der die Kämpfe auf Almas verletzt überlebte und nun Prothesen trägt, hat seine Falle jedoch nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch ihren Verbündeten gestellt, sodass auf der Resurgence ein weiterer Kampf herrscht, dem sie sich stellen müssen. Draco gelingt es, Denia gefangen zu nehmen und mit ihr an Bord zu fliehen. Die Resurgence wird zerstört, und die Agenten erkennen, dass Admiral Varth in Wahrheit ein Verbündeter Valin Dracos ist, der versuchte, Bail Organas Betrug am Imperium aufzudecken. Die Truppe kann der Explosion des Schiffs entgehen, erleidet jedoch schwere Verluste. The Gem of Alderaan Autor: Gary M. Sarli Erscheinungsdatum: Februar 2009. Handlung: Nach der Zerstörung der Resurgence und der Entführung der Jedi-Meisterin, vergehen sechs Monate, in denen die unabhängigen Agenten erbarmungslos vom Imperium gejagt werden und ihre Suche nach Denia erfolglos fortsetzen. Bail Organa kann schließlich herausfinden, dass Draco die Jedi nach Prakith im Tiefkern gebracht hat, einem Planeten, der als Basis für die Operationen der Inquisitoren dient. Er schaltet Alya Aldrete ein, die ihre Verbindungen spielen lässt. Hierzu werden die Agenten zur Gem of Alderaan ausgeschickt, der Yacht der Familie Aldrete. Durch Notru'denn können sie Kontakt zu Lady Aldrete aufnehmen. Das Schiff wird allerdings von trandoshanischen Söldnern gestürmt, welche die Gäste als Geiseln nehmen und Bail Organas Aufgabe fordern. Nachdem sie Lady Aldrete vom Anführer der Söldner befreien können, kehrt überraschend Sirona Okeefe zurück und rettet sie, womit sie zu Bail Organa zurückkehren und mit Alya ihren Kampf gegen das Sarlacc-Projekt und die Befreiungsaktion Denias fortsetzen können. Sword of the Empire Autor: Rodney Thompson Erscheinungsdatum: Mai 2009 Jaws of the Sarlacc Autor: Rodney Thompson Erscheinungsdatum: Oktober 2009 Weblinks * Kategorie:Dawn of Defiance Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:Dawn of Defiance